Love Is Friendship Set On Fire
by DoubleBinConnecticut
Summary: A collection of Audrey/Nathan stories inspired by scenes or lines from different episodes.
1. You Can Never Fail Me

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Story inspired by (Episode 2x06 – Audrey Parker's Day Off). When Nathan tells Audrey that she can never fail him.

Audrey stood on the back porch of the Grey Gull with Nathan, discussing what had happened that day. The 'Groundhog Day' cycle that she had experienced was finally over, but not without a price.

A man by the name of Anson Shumway, with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder had been the cause. What triggered his 'Trouble' was the death of his little girl. His OCD had prevented him from crossing the street. His little girl had seen him, ran across the street and was killed by a hit and run driver. He would reset each time he blamed himself for a death the car caused, and go back to the beginning of the day to fix it. It ended with him sacrificing himself, letting the car that had been responsible for the deaths in the repeats hit and kill him. Stopping the cycle, and saving everyone that had been killed during the repeats.

"I should have been able to save Anson." Audrey said, staring out at the water. "If I just had one more chance…"

"He made his choice." Nathan said. "You can't save everyone."

"But, that's why I'm here." She replied, trying to hold back her tears

"Audrey, look at me." He said, turning around to face her leaning against the railing. She reluctantly met his eyes, hating that he was seeing her like this.

"What Anson did saved his daughter, and this town. He did what he had to do. He got the world moving forward again."

"No." She said, shaking her head trying not to cry. "I failed."

"You can never fail me." Nathan reassured her, trying hard to resist the urge to hold her in his arms. The sound of footsteps interrupted their conversation. They both knew it was Chris, waiting to talk to Audrey. Nathan noticed that Audrey looked annoyed, as if she didn't want to talk to Chris.

Nathan reluctantly started to walk away. Bending his head slightly and holding his right hand against his forehead, so he could avoid looking at Chris and going all 'Man Crush'. Suddenly, he felt a small shiver run through his body. He stopped and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his nerves coming alive. Something that always happened whenever he had skin-to-skin contact with Audrey. When he opened them, Audrey was standing in front of him.

"Can we get out of here, and talk?" She asked, or more like begged him. "Please." The tone of her voice and, defeated look on her face was enough to tear Nathan's heart apart. Not that he would ever deny her in the first place.

"Do you honestly think I would say 'No' to you?" Smiling at her, and gently squeezing her hand.

Chris watched as Audrey smiled back, and entwined her fingers with Nathan's. Completely ignoring him as she walked passed him, and led Nathan back through the back door. Part of Nathan wanted to take a quick glance at Chris, so he could see the look on his face. But, he never was one to engage in a pissing contest. Audrey wasn't some prize to be won.

However, Nathan couldn't resist gently squeezing her hand. Not only so she would look at him again, but also make it clear to Chris that Audrey did indeed have another choice now. Chris was about to follow them. Audrey was his, and he should be the one helping her through this. Then, he felt a strong hand clamp down on his right shoulder.

"Let them go. I know it sucks, watching your girlfriend rely on another guy." Duke said, watching Nathan and Audrey walk out the front door.

"Trust me when I say, Nathan is the only person that can help her right now." He finished. "You'll only piss Audrey off if you follow them." Chris roughly shrugged Duke's hand off his shoulder. However, by the time he got outside Nathan's blue bronco wasn't in the parking lot.

The ride to Nathan's house was silent, but not uncomfortable. Audrey held his hand the whole time, staring out the window. Squeezing Nathan's hand every now and then. She was too lost in her thoughts of that day, and how she failed. She didn't realize they had arrived at his house, until Nathan let go of her hand. He quickly got out of the truck, and opened up the passenger door for her. Audrey immediately grabbed his hand, and he realized that she needed skin-to-skin contact, just as much or maybe more than he did right now.

"Excuse the mess." He said, as they walked into the living room which had packed and unpacked boxes.

"It's good that you decided to keep your parents' house." She said. "Why didn't you let me help you move?"

"Duke helped me." He replied, noticing the surprised look on her face. "Weren't you the one that told me and Duke to try working on our friendship?"

"Well, I'm supposes to be your best friend." She replied, feeling like it was another thing she failed at. "Though, I haven't acted like it lately."

"Don't worry about it," Helping her take off her jacket and shoes. Then, he pushed her gently down on the couch. Until, she was lying down. "Right now, you need some sleep."

"I hate that you're seeing me like this. I must look like a complete mess." She said, sounding tired and defeated. "I feel like a complete mess."

"I would be worried if you were acting normal." Nathan said, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch. "You had one hell of a day."

"Besides, I'm you partner and best friend." Bending down and kissing her on her cheek. "You can breakdown in front of me anytime you want."

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She said, reaching up with her right hand and cupping his cheek. Nathan's eyes closed for a moment, reveling in the feeling of her touch.

"What if I was wrong about Beverly Keegan's and Dom Novelli's love for each other, being the answer to solve the Root Trouble?" She finished. "What if the answer was Love itself?"

"Then, I still wouldn't have to worry about the roots attacking me."

Audrey stared at him through half-lidded eyes tired and now confused. Nathan just smiled at her, pulling the silver chain around his neck from underneath the collar of his shirt. Showing her the gold ring with three small diamonds embedded in it. Audrey reached out, gently grabbing it with her right hand.

"I think the Chief …my Dad," Audrey smiled at his correction, as she examined the ring. "Would give me a few more months of trying to do his job, before he let something serious happened to me."

"You're doing a great job, Chief." She replied, letting go of his ring and cupping his cheek again. "I'm proud of you, and I know your father is too."

"Thanks." He said, standing up. "No more talking, get some sleep."

"Nathan." She said, grabbing onto his right hand before he could walk away. "Don't go."

"I'm not leaving you." Part of him wanted to lay next to her, hold her in his arms for a few minutes to comfort and reassure her. However, after knowing who she had been with last night, and the hell she went through today. Nathan couldn't bring himself to do that. Someday he would and never let go, but for now he would settle for option two. He took off his jacket one sleeve at a time. He saw the fear in her eyes, the moment his hand left hers.

"I promise I will never leave you," Tucking his jacket and the blanket tightly around her. "Unless, you want me to."

"I promise I will never do that." Her eyes closed and snuggling more into his jacket than the blanket.

Nathan watched her for a moment. Happy that his jacket was doing what he wanted, but couldn't do yet. His body heat and scent still lingering in the jacket, providing the comfort and safety she needed and wanted. Silently letting her know that he was there, and not going anywhere. He bent down and kissed her cheek again, when she mumbled something in her sleep.

"Today would've been so much easier, if I woke up next to you."

Nathan was surprised, but couldn't stop the smile that graced his handsome face. He didn't care if she said it in her sleep. What she said was what she really felt, her subconscious letting it slip out. Something that he wouldn't mention, not wanting to embarrass her or force her into a conversation she wasn't ready for. Something he might tell her, if someday 'they' became 'them'. Until then, it was his wonderful secret.

"You can never fail me, Audrey." He whispered into her ear, and she smiled in her sleep.


	2. Realities

Inspired by ( Episode 3x09 – Sarah). What if Audrey expierenced a different reality, other than that shown in the episode. I used some dialogue from that episode, but not the scene it was in. Also, Claire is alive in this one shot.

Claire looked from the road to the passenger's seat. Audrey was staring out the window, obviously lost in her own thoughts. Claire hated what she was about to do. But, Audrey's safety and sanity were both at risk. She kept insisting that this wasn't real, that they were trapped in an alternate reality. That a 'Troubled' veteran with PTSD named Stuart Mosley, sent Duke and Nathan back in time.

The window of opportunity to get Audrey out of Haven was closing fast. Garland was waiting for them. There was no time for alternate scenarios. Audrey needed to face the cold, hard reality for herself. No matter how much it would hurt her.

"Why are we here?" Audrey asked confused, as they drove through the iron gates of Eastside Cemetery. Claire ignored her question, until she found the right section of the cemetery and parked the car.

"Look," She said, turning in her seat to face Audrey. "I'm sure there is a better Haven. I don't mean to sound harsh, but you need to face reality if you want to live. Follow me."

Audrey followed Claire out of the car, and down a row of graves. Until, they reached the last grave at the end of that row. She just stood there silently, staring at the name engraved on the gravestone. Nathan Thaddeus Wuornos. Audrey felt like she couldn't breathe. She told herself over and over, that this wasn't real. But, it wasn't working.

Instead, images began filtering through her mind Things that had never happen between her and Nathan. Cases the never worked on, and them becoming more than just friends and partners. Dates and passionate nights and mornings spent in his bed, and sometimes hers. The way his skin felt against hers, finding all the sensitive spots on his body, his moans. A moonlight beach proposal, dresses, tuxedos, rings, and a plastic stick with a plus sign. Horrible memories of the Rev's men attacking them. Nathan protecting her so she could escape, and him being beaten to death. A hospital, blood, pain, a miscarriage, and a funeral.

Audrey shook her head, and kept reminding herself that what she was remembering wasn't real. That Duke and Nathan would fix this, and her Haven still existed. No matter how many times she told hersef this, she couldn't escape the pain of those false memories. As if an old wound had been ripped open, leaving her feeling raw and fresh.

"Audrey," Claire said gently, she couldn't imagine what Audrey was going through right now. "It's completely normal to create alternate scenarios, when you are grieving."

"The loss of your Husband, it was devastating for you. He died protecting you from the Rev's men." She finished. "You're a fugitive wanted for attempted murder. You shot Reverend Driscoll."

Audrey stared at Claire, pure shock clearly showing on her face. "No, Nathan's still alive. I just need to talk to Stuart Mosley."

"Look," Claire said, trying to get through to her. "I don't know about Stuart Mosley, but the Boydens have lived at the address I met you at for 10 years."

"We need to get you out of here now." She finished. "You are not safe." They drove until they reach a grassy alcove. Garland was sitting on a bench waiting for them.

"Chief Wuornos." Audrey said, happy to see him.

"Well, I'm not the chief. Not anymore." He said, walking over to her and giving her a hug. "But, I'm still your Father-in-Law."

"I don't want you to worry. We're going to get you to a nice safe place, okay. Let's go."

Suddenly, they were surrounded by some of the Rev's men. Audrey couldn't really explain how she knew Nathan and Duke, had fix things in the past. Maybe her strong connection, the bond she shared with Nathan. She stood up, and faced the leader of the group. He shot at her, but instead of the bullet hitting her everything around her disappeared. And, she was in Stuart Mosley's backyard with Nathan and Duke.

Audrey distracted Stuart long enough for Nathan and Duke to leave, then followed them. However, she stopped at the side of the house. Everything was back to normal, well as normal as Haven could get. She tried to pretend that this case didn't affect her. But, she knew that was a lie. This was the third time Nathan had died, and she was unable to stop it.

Only this time hurt so much more. Every amazing and horrific memory she remembered in that cemetery was etched into her brain. She wanted to forget, yet remember. They were married. Her husband lost his life protecting her. Sure, it was an alternate reality. However, the love she has for Nathan is always the same.

Audrey took a few deep breathes, hoping to regain her composure. When she felt she was strong enough, she continued walking to the front of the house. One look at Nathan, and the image of that gravestone came back to haunt her. She was not a crier, especially in front of anyone else. But, here she was seemingly frozen in place. Crying in front of the two people she loved the most, and whoever happened to be driving by. Whatever was left of her composure and defenses had crumbled, the moment she felt Nathan's strong arms around her. Audrey wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Holding onto him as if her life depended on it.

"I'm here, " Nathan said. Moving one hand under the hem of her shirt and, rubbing small comforting circles on her back to soothe her. Knowing she needed the skin-to-skin contact more than him. "I got you."

"Nathan..." Not lifting her head, words muffled but he understood. "Stay with me...Please."

"I'm not going anywhere." Nathan wondered what had happened, what exactly his time travelling had done to her. He wouldn't ask, knowing that she would tell him when she was ready. Until then, he would give her all the comfort, love, safety and reassurance that she wanted and needed. "Just let it all out, Audrey."


End file.
